


Niall realises he misses Harry

by writingaboutniall



Series: One Shot Collection [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingaboutniall/pseuds/writingaboutniall
Summary: Niall sees Harry on the Late Late show and decides that it's time for him to call Harry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a request I got on Tumblr: 
> 
> Would you write about niall reacting to Harry kissing James, knowing its jokes but made him rmr how h used to kiss him??

Niall yawns, falling down on the couch with a beer in his hand while he turns his TV on. He takes a sip from his drink before placing it on the table and makes himself comfortable on the couch. He slides his legs to the length of the couch, crossing them at the end as he pops his arm under his head for support while he mindlessly goes through the channels on TV.

He’s had a busy day, busy week actually. Or year, really. But today was his last day of work, and now he’s finally done with everything and has some time off to relax. A little holiday where he doesn’t have to think about working, singing, outfits and fans, going from one place to another in just a few days time. His plan for the time off is to stay in LA for a little while longer, before flying back to Ireland, to his father’s to celebrate Christmas.

He stops changing the channels when he sees James Corden on his screen, knowing that the Late Late show and its presenter will always put a smile on his face. He watches for a bit, taking lazy sips from his beer before the Christmas Carpool Karaoke comes on. He chuckles softly while he pushes himself up so he can sit, making sure he can face the screen properly, knowing that Harry will be in there.

Not that he and Harry talked so much lately, and not that he’s super up to date on everything that Harry does. But he had briefly spoken to Harry after he did his carpool karaoke back in May. Harry had then told him that James had wanted him in his Christmas Carpool, and they had laughed about it together.

And before he even realizes it, his mind wanders off to Harry while he watches the screen. He hadn’t spoken to Harry for a while, at least not for two months. While they were in the band together, they had always been close and they had always been there for each other, sometimes they were even a little too close. But things had changed since the hiatus, they were often both too busy to check up on each other. Niall really wanted to keep in contact, especially when the hiatus had first started. But Harry hadn’t always been as open to that idea. Harry wanted the hiatus so he could focus on himself and his solo success, and he didn’t need the boys in his way. Not even Niall.

Thinking about it makes Niall a little sad, he shakes his head, trying to get the sadness to go while he takes another sip of his beer. He used to know Harry so well, used to know exactly what Harry thought and how he felt by just a single look. And at the very end, right before the hiatus, they were closer than ever. Being with each other more often than not, sleeping in each other’s beds whenever the opportunity was there. He sure misses Harry sometimes, wishes he could still share everything with him. They’re just too far away from each other, Niall keeps telling himself, physically and mentally.

He comes back from his thoughts when he sees Harry on the screen again, goofing around with James at the dancing part of the song. He chuckles softly, endeared by the silly boy that Harry is when he lets his guard down. He watches the song come to an end, James wishing all his carpoolers a happy Christmas before Harry comes in sight once again.

At first, he laughs at the scene in front of him. At Harry kissing James. A loud squeal slips from his mouth before his laughter fills his empty living room. He pauses the show, takes a breath from laughing before he rewinds the part to watch it another time. And he laughs again.

He doesn’t understand how James always does it, doesn’t understand why he does it. But somehow, James always manages to sneak in kisses when he’s around the boys. He’s done it with Niall before, on the Late Late show as well, and this wasn’t Harry’s first time either. And every time it gets funnier, every time James gets more into it and goes a little bit further.

Still giddy from his own laughter, that has almost died down now, Niall rewinds the show again to rewatch the scene.

But this time he doesn’t laugh. This time he only sees Harry. He sees a Harry he used to know really well.

He sees the way Harry leans in, a sight he’s seen very often, but for the first time from aside. He sees the way Harry brings his arm around the neck, and can almost feel how he used to do that with Niall. A way to reassure the kissed one that they are safe with him, to ensure that all they feel, think, breath is Harry. He sees Harry’s gentle hand cup his cheek, Niall brings his own hand to his cheek, touching it softly. He almost feels the warmth Harry used to bring him, almost smells Harry.

He feels his cheek burn, feels a flush coming up on his neck and chest. And he feels a bit silly, silly that an unmeaningful kiss between Harry and James, done just for fun, can cause this reaction to Niall. Can cause Niall to miss Harry this much.

He closes his eyes for a second, bringing his palms to his face. He tries to calm himself down, clam his heartbeat down. He tries to go back to finding it funny again, thinking how he had laughed at it just seconds ago but it doesn’t work.

All he sees in the darkness of his closed eyes is Harry. Harry on top of him, Harry leaning into him, taking all of the air and space from between them. Harry’s lips on his body, on his neck, at his jaw, on the top of his nose. Harry’s hands in his hair, pulling softly but mostly pressing Niall’s head closer to his.

He shivers a little, an uncomfortable feeling creeping over his entire body. He stands up from his couch, shakes his limbs to get the feeling to go away while he walks to his kitchen to get another beer from his fridge. He doesn’t really understand where this feeling is coming from, or the thoughts of Harry. He misses Harry, obviously, but he hasn’t had these thoughts for so long. Didn’t think about Harry this way since just after the hiatus. Niall had moved on from all that quite easily and had never thought about it too long. He was more sad about the fact that he lost Harry as a friend than that he had lost the romantic side of their relationship.

The shaking doesn’t really work so when he enters the kitchen he goes for his sink first, splashing some water on his face to get the weird feeling off his body. He dries his face off his shirt before he walks to the fridge to get another beer.

While he’s walking back to the couch, he takes his phone from his pocket, having a strange urge to hear Harry’s voice, and he has Harry’s name pulled up before he even sits on the couch. He flops down on the couch and takes a sip of his beer while he contemplates if it will bring any good to him or Harry if he calls Harry right now. He decided to just go with it, hoping it will make him feel better to hear Harry’s voice for a little bit.

He presses the ‘Call’ button and listens to the phone ring.

“Hello?” he hears a confused voice say from the other end when Harry finally answers his phone.

Niall gulps, realizing that he doesn’t even know what to say to Harry, doesn’t know what to tell Harry if he’s going to ask why Niall called.

“Hi Harry,” he speaks softly, unsure of what he’s going to say next. He hopes Harry will just talk to him and that will be the end of it.

“Oh, hey Niall,” Niall can hear the slight smile in Harry’s voice. “Did you want something? I’m a little busy right now.”

And Niall isn’t sure what to answer, hoped this wouldn’t happen. “Ehh,” he says nervously. “Just wanted to hear your voice, I guess.” His breath hitches in his throat, he hadn’t wanted to let this slip, but couldn’t come up with anything else this fast. He’s not sure how Harry is going to react, as they hadn’t been saying stuff like this to each other for a while now.

It’s silent at the other end of the phone before Niall hears a chuckle. “Yeah?,” Harry says softly, “You’re missing me or something?” He asks slyly.

Niall can feel the heat rise up his cheeks, feels a little caught by Harry’s words. “Actually, I was, yeah,” he confesses to Harry.

He can hear a huff of breath coming from the phone, imagining Harry with a goofy smile on his face. “Oh, so and what made you miss me so much that you should call, then?” He asks Niall softly, secretively. The flirty banter side of Harry appearing, a side of Harry that Niall hadn’t seen or heard in so long, brought back at the time of this short conversation.

Niall thinks for a second, not sure what to say. He would feel a bit stupid to tell Harry that he thought of him while he saw the clip of him kissing James. But he also thinks Harry could see the fun in that, so he goes for it anyway.

“I saw you on TV,” he speaks softly, his grip on his phone tightening a little. “And you were kissing James.”

Harry blurts out a laugh, his loud laugh that he barely ever laughs in public kind of laugh. “And that’s what made you miss me?” He laughs out. “I didn’t know you were up for that Niall, but let me call James to see what he thinks.”

Harry’s response makes Niall laugh too and he feels his nervousness slip away from out of his body. “Alright, but don’t tell him it was my idea,” he jokes back at Harry.

Harry laughs at that, a breathy laugh that Niall can almost feel through the phone before he goes silent. His voice is all serious when he speaks again. “What’s going on, Niall?” he asks.

Niall swallows, covers his face with the hand that’s not on the phone to he rub it softly, to hide himself a little even though it doesn’t make sense when he’s on the phone and he takes a deep breath before he speaks again.

“It somehow made me miss the way we were, Haz,” he confesses.

Harry stays silent on the other end, which gives Niall some time to freak out over what he just said. He sure misses Harry, and sometimes misses the way they were but that doesn’t mean that he wanted to talk about it with Harry. That doesn’t mean that this should mean anything to them. Besides, he’s way too busy to think about this kind of stuff anyway. He hopes Harry will just laugh it off.

“I miss that too,” Harry answers softly.

Niall swallows, so Harry didn’t laugh it off. He thinks about what to say, thinks about if there’s still something to say when Harry continues.

“I miss you too, Niall.” A swallow audible before Harry continues. “I think we should get together soon.”

Niall sighs, lets a couple of breaths escape from his mouth, thinking through what Harry just confessed. He really didn’t expect this. He doesn’t need to get back into these feelings. But also, he can’t really say no, can’t really not want Harry.

“Yeah, that’s a good idea,” he speaks before he even thinks it over completely.


	2. Chapter 2

Niall is nervous.

He checks himself in the mirror for what feels like the fifth time that night. He pushes a hand through his hair to try to make it look better, but since he’s done that five times now too. It doesn’t really do anything more than just messing it up.

Through the mirror, his eyes land on the clothes he’s wearing. It’s a white T-shirt with a soft blue, patterned button-up over it. He has the sleeves rolled up as it’s quite warm in his house and it looks a bit more casual this way. The blue denim skinny jeans are tight around his legs and make his thighs appear meatier than they actually are. He strokes his hand over the fabric of his shirt once more and contemplates if he really made the right choice, but he’s out of time because the sound of the doorbell rings through his house already.

He hurries to the door and takes a deep breath before he opens it.

“Hi,” he says as soon as he opens the door and sees who it is. Harry looks him up and down before he drags out a long “Hey,” from his lips. Niall takes a step back to let Harry through but as soon as he’s stepped aside, Harry steps in front of him and gives him a hug.

Harry’s arms wrap around his shoulders and he can feel himself being crushed against Harry’s chest. Niall chuckles softly as he slides his arms around Harry’s waist to pull him in just as tight. “Couldn’t you at least wait until I closed the door,” Niall says with a laugh.

Harry pulls back with a grin. “I couldn’t,” he says proudly before he leans in to leave a kiss on Niall’s cheek. Niall laughs softly while Harry starts to make his way into the house. Niall closes the door behind him and takes a deep breath. He already feels hot all over just from a friendly hug. But he hasn’t seen Harry in a long time so he tells himself that it makes sense. He’s just missed Harry’s touch.

Niall quickly gets them some drinks before they sit down in the living room. As he walks towards the couch, Niall looks at the TV and then to Harry before he softly chuckles to himself. It was about three weeks ago that he saw Harry and James on TV and ended up calling Harry because he suddenly missed him a lot. Now Harry’s sitting here, on his couch, because apparently, he missed Niall too.

He sits down next to Harry, close enough to feel his presence, but not close enough to actually be touching. At first, the conversation is a bit awkward, a bit forced. They haven’t seen each other or spoken to each other in a while, apart from that last phone call and to set this date up, of course. So far, it isn’t going as smooth as it used to be. Also, since the hiatus, they had only seen each other when there were other people around. As they met up at events and performances, they never had a moment that was just the two of them.

And now they’re sitting in his living room and there’s no one else around to join into their conversation or to interrupt them. It feels strange, but it’s a good kind of strange. It’s a bit unfamiliar even though it should be very familiar. It’s still just Harry, Niall tells himself.

“So I let James know and he’s totally up for it,” Harry says at some point and Niall looks up at him. He’s confused, unsure of what Harry is talking about. “What?” He laughs while he raises his eyebrow at Harry.

“Didn’t you say that’s what you want? In your phone call.” And finally, it rings a bell, Harry is referring to a joke he made when Niall had called him.

“Oh,” Niall laughs. “Good to know.”

He swallows audibly and feels his hands tremble a little. It’s fun to joke around with Harry. It’s easy to talk about everything and nothing but that’s not why Harry is here. Harry’s here because Niall called him and told him he missed him, missed what they had. And because Harry feels that way too.

He swallows again and takes up the courage to finally speak up about it. “So, eh,” he starts as he moves around on the couch. He sits a bit closer to Harry and turns towards him before he places a hand on Harry’s thigh.

“I really do miss you, Haz,” he says in a barely there whisper.

Harry quickly places his hand atop of Niall’s on his thigh and gives it a reassuring squeeze. “I miss you too, Ni. That’s why I’m here.”

“Yeah,” Niall whispers softly as he turns his hand to intertwine it with Harry’s fingers. They hold hands for a bit. Harry’s hand is just as clammy as his, which means that Harry might be just as nervous about all of this as Niall is.

“It’s been so long, Ni,” Harry finally speaks up as he gives Niall a serious look. “I’m not sure if we can just fall back into this pattern.”

And yes, Harry is right. It’s been a long time since they’ve been with each other, like this. But Niall can also feel it in the air around him. There’s a tension, a good kind of tension, mixed with anticipation. They both want the same thing. But Niall also isn’t sure if it’s possible to fall back into their old habits.

Their habits of spending all of their free time with each other and sleeping in each other’s bed’s and fooling around. He’s not sure if it’s really appropriate for them to do so when they’re not in the band. And Niall also isn’t sure if he could do that without getting real feelings for Harry. Or if it’s maybe already too late for that. He sure does go all hot in Harry’s presence, and his heart is beating loudly in his chest. His stomach is a bit upset, too, jumping every time he has eye contact with Harry.

Niall squeezes Harry’s hand a little tighter and swallows again. “We can at least try,” he barely gets out.

Harry looks up at him and gives him a soft smile, and Niall doesn’t really know what else to say, what else there is to say, so he leans in and places his lips on Harry’s.

He takes his hand from Harry’s and places it on Harry’s cheek. He holds him softly while he leaves small kisses on Harry’s lips. Harry finally gives in and pushes his lips a bit firmer against Niall’s as his arm comes around Niall’s neck to pull him in even further. He opens his mouth and Niall pushes in, pushes his tongue against Harry’s.

He breath quickens as Harry is all around him. He can taste Harry on his tongue, breathes him in through his nose. He can feel Harry’s hand in his hair as he is pulling him closer and guiding him in just the right angle. He’s in his mind and all he can think of is Harry, Harry, Harry.

But it’s not enough. He wants to be closer, wants to feel Harry all over, so he climbs on top of him and sits down on Harry’s lap with his knees pressing down into the couch on each side of Harry’s thighs.

All of the movement causes them to break the kiss and when they look up, they can do nothing but smile at each other.

Harry slides his hand upon Niall’s thighs until he reaches his hips. He pulls Niall closer to him and leaves his hands resting on Niall’s hips while Niall wraps his arms around Harry’s neck and slides one hand into Harry’s hair.

Harry’s hair is shorter now. He used to have such long hair that it would reach past his shoulders and make its way down Harry’s back, but now it’s barely a handful. It feels different, but not in a bad way. He wouldn’t mind getting familiar with this length of Harry’s hair all over again.

They smile at each other again and Harry leans in to place a chaste kiss on Niall’s lips before he pulls away again.

“This feels so good, Ni,” he whispers softly. “I’ve missed this so much.”

Niall laughs softly. Those were just the words he needed to hear from Harry. He leans forward so his whole upper body is pressed against Harry’s and hides his face in Harry’s neck. He breathes in Harry’s strong, familiar scent that he loves so much.

“I’m so happy you’re here,” he mumbles against the sensitive skin of Harry’s neck.

He feels Harry press a kiss to his temple as his hand travels up to Niall’s neck so he can hold him close. They sit like that for a while, hugging each other closely and breathing each other in and Niall feels happy. He feels content. Like a weight has been lifted off his chest, off his shoulders. A weight that he didn’t even know was there. But here in Harry’s arms, he feels like everything is easier, he feels incredibly comfortable and more like himself than ever before.

His legs start to cramp from being folded up too long, so he pulls away slowly and sits back on Harry’s lap. “Let’s go to my bedroom,” he whispers softly before he gets off Harry’s lap and reaches out to Harry to pull him along.

Niall takes Harry into his bedroom and then to the bed. “Maybe we can just cuddle for a minute,” Niall says softly as he sits down on the bed, waiting for Harry to do the same.

Harry lies down and opens his arms to Niall, who quickly makes his way over to Harry’s side of the bed and falls down into Harry’s arms.

Harry chuckles softly as Niall crashes down on his chest. He wraps his arms around Niall’s shoulders and back to pull him even closer. Niall sighs as his head rests on top of Harry’s chest. He can hear Harry’s heartbeat and he hears that it’s going a bit faster than normal, which makes him smile to himself. He feels that way too. Harry also makes Niall’s heart beat faster and harder. He lies like that for a while, listening to Harry’s heartbeat and breathing.

Niall feels good. He feels loved again. He hasn’t felt like this in a long time and it’s not like he didn’t have flings here and there since the hiatus began. But it was never the same, it never felt the same as with Harry. The feeling of coming home. He knows their situation isn’t ideal and he knows things might not work out for them. Harry is here now, but with their busy schedules, it might be a long time before he gets to see Harry again.

Harry strokes his back and every now and again he feels a soft kiss being pressed on top of his head. After a while, he hears Harry’s voice softly calling him. “Ni,” he whispers, and Niall pushes himself up from Harry’s comfortable chest. He looks up at Harry who’s biting his lip while a soft, pink flush appears on his cheeks.

Niall smiles and leans in to place his lips on Harry’s soft, plump ones. They kiss gently for a while and they both touch and grip at each other’s bodies, trying to get even closer. The kiss soon turns more heated as their touches become more insistent and eager. Harry murmurs a quick “Off,” onto Niall’s lips as he pulls Niall’s shirt up, so Niall breaks the kiss to take his shirt off completely.

Harry eagerly follows and moments later they’re almost naked as they are both still in their briefs. Niall lets his eyes wander over Harry’s body. He hasn’t seen it in a while and just like Niall, Harry got a bit more mature too. His body is a bit more buff and a bit broader than before. And he has some new tattoo’s too. Niall lets his eyes wander down to Harry’s briefs and sees that Harry is hard. Niall can see the imprint of Harry’s length pressing against the black fabric. But its okay, because Niall is too.

He eagerly presses against Harry’s so his whole body is flush against Niall’s. The heated skin on skin feeling drives Niall insane so he attacks Harry’s lips once more and pushes into his mouth hungrily. But soon, Harry breaks the kiss. He tilts Niall’s face up so Niall can’t do anything but look into Harry’s eyes.

“I’m so proud of you, Ni,” Harry softly whispers as he fondly looks at Niall.

Niall is a bit confused and frowns at Harry before he asks “Proud? Why?”

Harry laughs softly as he gently caresses Niall’s cheek. “You’re doing so well, Ni. With your songs and your album. I love it.” Harry pauses to smile at Niall before he continues. “And your tour was great. You’re doing so well with the fans. It makes me so proud to see you like that, Niall.”

Niall smiles softly as he feels a rush of heat color his cheeks. He tries to hide his face in Harry’s neck but the hand on his cheek doesn’t allow him to. So he leans into Harry’s touch instead.

“I’m proud of you too, Haz. Your music is so good,” he whispers. But Harry wasn’t done yet. So he softly smiles at Niall’s words and continues with what he was saying.

“You look so happy, Ni. So happy with this life and everything that you’re doing.” And Niall nods because, yeah he is happy. “I am happy,” he tells Harry.

Harry smiles fondly again and pushes his head up to give Niall a quick kiss on his lips. “And I feel so stupid for not being around, Ni. I wish I was there with you,” he continues softly, each word coming out slow, steady and soft. “I feel so stupid for being selfish at first, I wish I could have been by your side all the time.”

And Niall doesn’t know what to say. He is stunned by Harry’s sweet words and by the meaning behind them. The thing is that he wants Harry there. He’s been missing him and having him here now makes him realize it more than ever.

“You can still be here, Harry,” he whispers softly as he pauses to press a kiss to Harry’s lips. “I want you here. You can be here from now on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr @wantniallie :)


End file.
